I swing this way, you swing that way
by Leo2flyt
Summary: Donnie only wanted to get things straighten out between him and Casey that involves with April, but winds up discovering something about and now he's starting to question just where does he swing. one-sided Apritello, anti-Capril, hints of Jonetello


In his entire life there hadn't been anyone he loathes more, even more than Karai, than the boy he was with his girl. HIS GIRL!...Ok so maybe she's not his girl, but still he hates the guy he saw April with him.

So after weeks of stalk- observing he now knows where that boy would be and when. He will finally have a little 'talk' with him and get this whole mess straighten out. Now here he is on top of the roof of his apartment building at exactly thirty after seven at night waiting for the little pest.

Finally his pre- adversary arrived and he doesn't suspect a thing. This was his moment and there's no way no how is he going to pass up this opportunity. He jumped down and thanks to his awesome ninja skills, and his intelligence, he landed safely on his feet and right in front of him earning himself a good view of a surprised expression on the boy. However, it was only a second before it was changed to smugged grin no one knows what might be going on in that bandanaed head of his but he can bet it must be something insulting.

That barbaric hole he calls a mouth opened and spoked, "Well look who couldn't get away from me. I must be that special to be jumped by someone like you." Not what he had in mind. Now its Donnie's turn to be shocked by well everything he just said. He sounded like he was HAPPY to see him, and that tone he couldn't place his finger on it but it sounded odd to him.

And after he finished his sentence he winked at him. HE WINKED AT HIM! Is there something wrong with this picture? Donnie shook it off and just glared at him, "Yeah you are because we need to talk. NOW!" he said with unmistakable venom in his voice.

Casey just shrug his shoulders and offer a trip inside saying his mom will be working in late again, but declined wanting to get things down and over with. So they're sitting on the steps outside his door. Casey started the conversation, "So what's up? Starting to get bored sewers, or you just want some company?" of course it just ticked him off.

"For your information I only came here to get things straight about you, me, and April. So listen real close cause I'm going to say this once. What's going on between the two of you should be friendship and nothing more, got it? April is my girl and there is no way I'm going let a dimwitted, low-life, good for nothing, barbaric, neantheral like you get a sweet girl like her she deserves someone better and that's not you. I saw her first so you better back off or I will break your back. And if I ever EVER find out you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down, strap you to a dissection table, and cut you wide open while I make sure you are always watch me tear you to pieces is that clear?" and now he's done.

For the past few moments the only sounds that can be heard is Donnie's heavy breathing from his little 'speech', and what's Casey been doing the entire time? He's been sitting right there again shocked but this time it lasted longer. At first he didn't even blink until he did for a few times.

However it happened again that little smug just came back and it looks like it's bigger than the last one. With that smug still on his lips he again spoke, "Wow I'm pretty impressed with the death threat, it even stopped my heart just a minute ago," 'Oh how I wish it would completely stopped.' those Donnie's thoughts after that little complement. Casey continued, "But jokes aside I'm not really in to Red, she's not my type.".

SAY WHAT? After all this time; the looks the dates. But he's not into her? What is up with this guy?

The vigilante must of saw something funny on his face because he's holding his belly laughing; almost like he has a stomach full of feathers and they're moving around inside. As soon as he calmed down he managed to explained, "I'm not into red heads, her eyes look like they could freeze me stiff, and I hate yellow. Seriously it makes her look like a walking banana."

Well that's a relief, there's still a good chance that April would be his and no one will get in the way. But still if she's not his type then what is, and curiosity got the best of him and asked the question that's on his mind.

He just grinned at the question and said, "I have a thing for nerds. Especially the ones with glasses, to me it's really sexy. I prefer a much more darker eye color. And most importantly; I like guys."

Wait, did he just heard him correctly. With a stutter in his tone, Donnie replied, "Y-you're G-G-GAY?!" It's not that he has a problem with homosexuality it's just that he never known anyone that swings that way, so this is knew ground for him. Though that might be the reason why the city is spinning, or is it just him?

The other boy just chuckled, "Hehe yeah I may seem like a womanizer, but I only flirt with girls and date dudes. So you are in my league." That was enough to snap Donnie out of his trance by this new information. There a really big chance that Casey, a BOY who's a complete opposite from him, might be into HIM.

Finally get his head straight, Donnie retort back, "B-b-but I don't swing THAT way. I'm completely straight. For crying out loud I'M IN LOVE WITH APRIL!" realizing that he shouted at the end immediately covered his mouth as if it would keep him quiet. He took a deep breath to calm himself so he won't have another episode like that again. After regaining his composure, and after Casey finished laughing again, he turned back and said with a more leveled voice, "And I'm pretty sure about it thank you very much."

"Or maybe you think you're straight because you didn't explore your sexuality yet. Isn't April the first person you like?" of course he would ask that just like Raphael. Donnie retorted back, "My point still stands." "He you never know unless you give it a try." Casey wrapped his right arm over the turtle's shoulders and slightly pulled him making Donnie to lean in far enough to almost lay his head on his chest.

He can feel the muscles in Casey's arm and can practically smell him; spray paint, sweat, and some sort of cologne that gives a sort of smokey smell. It was enough to make him dizzy again but this time his heart skipped a few beats. Donnie figured it was because of the sudden position he was put in and got surprised, but he did felt his cheeks warmed up a bit.

He didn't know why but he suddenly became shy; he didn't prepare himself for any of this. He thought Casey was straight. He thought Casey like April. Wow. Master Splinter was right; for being so smart, he can be blind to the most obvious things.

Well he was most certainly was not prepared for what happened NEXT. Casey placed his lips against his temple, then nose, then cheek, and finally on the lips in a chaste kiss. Donnie was so shocked by it from the first kiss on his head. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even think. Which is why he didn't try to the boy off him. The kiss…isn't as bad as he thought.

Despite his tough nature, Casey's lips are actually soft but also warm with a good taste to them. He tastes like apples and cinnamon buns, which is strange.

The kiss was short lived when Donnie finally snapped out of his stupor, remembering that it's CASEY who's kissing him. Thanks to that thought Donnie have the strength to push him away, leaving them both out of breath. After catching his breath Casey said, "Wow! That was the best kiss I ever had. And it was from a mutant turtle. Looks like I'm more attracted to mutants~."

Casey spoke with a purr to it and send shivers down Donnie's spine while he was still mentally recovering over what happened. However he didn't noticed the arm sliding down his shell until he felt a slight pinch to his tail causing him to yelp and jump up stumbling a little down the steps.

Standing on shaking legs the purple turtle looked back at the apposed teenager with a glare, but it's a little difficult to look menacing when you have a thousand watt blush on your face. He manage to caught Casey going inside and called out, "W-w-wait a minute you just started kissing me out of the blue, then groped like a sick pervert, and now you're just going to get up and leave?!"

Casey looked back and said, "Oh? You didn't get enough yet Donnie~baby~?" oh that tone again, wait did he just call him Donnie-baby, and let's not forget that wink he just gave him. If his face could get any hotter his head would burst like a balloon.

Donnie just huff and walked away never to look back until he gets right back to his bed, close his eyes, and sleep. Only to be reminded how he got his first kiss stolen by a dimwitted barbarian, and keep reminding himself that he swings THIS WAY not THAT WAY!


End file.
